Dossiers
Dossiers is a menu element in Final Fantasy XV that offers characters profiles. It was added in patch 1.23 and is accessed via the Archives option from the menu. The background is the same blue background as is used for bestiary entries and displays each characters in-game model. It is possible to rotate and zoom in on the male characters but not the female ones. Dossiers is similar to the Datalog character profiles from the Lightning Saga games. Dossiers Insomnia Noctis Lucis Caelum :Son of King Regis, and 114th heir to the Lucian throne. Though he was chosen by the Crystal to serve as the savior of this star, an injury incurred as a young boy deprived him access to the full potential of his innate power. With his father's blessing, he sets forth from the Crown City of Insomnia on a road trip with his three closest companions. Their destination: Altissia, where Noctis is to wed the Oracle, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae. Leaving the shelter of the Citadel for the first time enlightens the prince as to just how unknown he is outside the castle walls. Added after Chapter 1. :Days after his departure, Noctis learns the treacherous Niflheim Empire has destroyed the Crown City and stolen the kingdom's treasured Crystal. His shock and confusion mount upon hearing a broadcast listing his father, his fiancée, and himself among the casualties. With reluctance and a heavy heart, he takes up his late father's mantle and embarks on a journey of soul-searching as the new king of the realm. Added in Chapter 14. :Having spent ten years slumbering in solitude and basking in the Light of the Crystal, Noctis finally awakens as the one True King. The sole beacon of hope in a world overcome by darkness, he rejoins his friends and returns to Insomnia to fulfill his kingly calling. Gladiolus Amicitia :Eldest son of House Amicitia, sworn protectors of the crown. Gladiolus expressed an avid interest in the martial arts at a young age, later sharing his knowledge with Noctis. As a boy, he spent many days shadowing his father Clarus at the Citadel, officially joining the Crownsguard at the age of 18. When the crown prince departs for his wedding, Gladiolus serves as his primary protector. A consummate outdoorsman, Gladiolus knows the ins and outs of roughing it in the wild—a skill that serves him well on the friends' royal road trip. Added after Chapter 1. :The bond a Shield shares with his king runs far deeper than that of a bodyguard and his lord. As a sworn protector of the crown, the Shield of the King must stand alongside his liege and shoulder the fate of the realm together. Having watched his father Clarus defend the late King Regis, Gladiolus understands better than anyone the risk and responsibility of this position—yet it is his unwavering faith in Noctis that inspires him to serve as a Shield. Added after Chapter 6. :After suffering a bitter taste of defeat against Imperial High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret, he temporarily separates from his friends in order to further strengthen himself, and in turn, better serve his king. Added in Chapter 14: :For ten years, Gladiolus traveled the world dispatching daemons while awaiting the return of his king, never once losing heart. He returns to his home of Insomnia with Noctis at his side, more determined than ever to help the True King fulfill his calling and defend him from any harm that should come his way. Ignis Scientia :Son of House Scientia, a family of royal retainers. Serious as he is studious, Ignis entered into Noctis' service at the age of 6, caring after the crown prince from that day forward. On the road, he acts as a caretaker for the entire crew, driving the car and balancing their books. He also monitors the group's nutrition, effortlessly preparing exquisite meals—the result of many hours of culinary practice. Added after Chapter 9. :In the wake of the Trial of Leviathan, Ignis raced through the streets of Altissia in hopes of rescuing the fallen prince from certain peril. The battle with the empire was won, and Noctis was saved—but not without cost. Ignis had lost his sight. Determined to continue protecting the crown prince but unsure of how, he struggles to find a way to move forward. Added in Chapter 14. :During Noctis's absence, Ignis devoted himself to overcoming his blindness. While his sight never returned, his other senses grew sharper by the day. Before long, he had remastered everything from cooking to combat, all without he use of his eyes. With the newly returned Noctis at his side, the Hand of the King heads home to Insomnia to help his liege reclaim his throne. Prompto Argentum :Common-born classmate of the crown prince. Prompto forged a friendship with Noctis after a fateful encounter with Lady Lunafreya's lost dog brought them closer together, and the two have been inseparable ever since. In preparation for the long road trip ahead, he practiced handling firearms under the tutelage of Crownsguard veterans. The pauper to Noctis's prince, Prompto makes up for his lack of royal prestige or combat prowess with his upbeat personality, lifting his comrades' spirits when the going gets tough. He can almost always be found with his camera in hand, snapping shots and capturing memories of the journey. Added in Chapter 13. :Most men are born; but some are created for a special purpose—and Prompto is one such man. Artificially generated from the genes of mad scientist Verstael Besithia, he was initially intended to serve as a test subject for the empire's magitek experiments. The unstable scientist's plans wet awry, however, when a Lucian spy operating on a hot tip absconded with baby Prompto and entrusted him to a foster family in Insomnia. Upon uncovering his inauspicious origins, Prompto plunges into an existential crisis: how can he befriend the very people he was created to kill? Yet he is pleasantly surprised to find that, when he reveals his long-kept secret to Noctis, the bond they share is not merely unshaken, but even stronger than ever. Added in Chapter 14. :Having once sworn to help Noctis "break down the walls and usher in the dawn of a new world," Prompto does his part to uphold the promise during his friend's decade-long absence, assisting refugees flocking to Lestallum and taking down the daemons that threaten their livelihood. Yet despite Prompto having grown and changed over the years, one thing remains constant: his devotion to Noctis. Even as the king and his royal retinue return to Insomnia, Prompto heads home not to as his liege's retainer, but as his best friend. Regis Lucis Caelum :113th monarch in the line of Lucis and father of Noctis. A strong and sapient ruler, Regis channeled the power of the Crystal to conjure an enormous barrier and shield the city of Insomnia. Sustaining the Wall took a toll on the king, however, slowly sapping him of his life force over the course of thirty years. At present, Regis's condition has worsened to the point that he can barely walk without aid—yet he still managed to send his son Noctis off to his wedding with a smile on his face. Added in Chapter 1: :With his strength and the paths laid before him few, Regis outwardly accedes to the imperial chancellor's offer of an armistice—knowing full well the empire's proposed peace was an empty promise. With his trusted advisor Clarus at his side, he steeled his resolve ahead of the signing ceremony, anticipating an imperial assault. Though he and his friend fought valiantly, they were outnumbered, and Regis was cut down by the blade of General Glauca. Cor Leonis :Head of the Crownsguard and widely regarded as one of the three most powerful warriors in the Kingdom of Lucis. His unfailing ability to return from the brink of death has earned him the nickname "Cor the Immortal"—an appellation he particularly dislikes. On the eve of the signing ceremony, Regis tasked Cor with evacuating the citizens ahead of the imperial assault, knowing he could trust the marshal implicitly. After fleeing the ruins of Insomnia, he seeks out Noctis to share with him his late father's dying wishes. :Cor holds the distinct honor of having served three separate Lucian monarchs: Mors, Regis, and Noctis. While his loyalty to his lieges has never wavered, his attitude toward authority has evolved over the years. In the arrogance of his youth, he publicly criticized Regis's retreat from Accordo in the Great War, calling the then-crown prince and his men "a bunch of cowards." While Cor's Crownsguard colleagues were incensed by this show of impertinence, Regis was impressed with the young firebrand's willingness to speak truth to power and immediately hired him as a personal bodyguard. The marshal was so touched by this show of grace that he swore to devote his life to serving Regis and his son Noctis. Iris Amicitia :Daughter of House Amicitia and Gladiolus' younger sister by eight years. Her family's closeness with the crown brought her into contact with Noctis at a young age, and the two became fast friends. Many mistake the crown prince as aloof and unaware, but Iris knows how caring and compassionate he truly is. With the aid of her retainers Monica and Dustin, she manages to flee the chaos of the Crown City post-ambush and arrive safely in Lestallum. :Iris first met Noctis at the tender age of 5. Her big brother's stories piqued her interest in the prince—a curiosity that one day drew her to the Citadel in search of this young man. The castle grounds proved too labyrinthine for the tiny Iris, and she soon lost her way. By some fortuitous turn of fate, it was none other than Prince Noctis who came to her rescue. From that day onward, Iris has harbored a special admiration for him, though she is loath to ever reveal her true feelings. Instead, she opts to show him affection via handsewn gifts. Jared Hester :Cordial and courteous retainer who has attended House Amicitia for many years. Having worked in service of Clarus, Senior Advisor to the Crown, he also enjoys great familiarity with the royal family, including Prince Noctis. Jared managed to escape the crumbling Crown City and take refuge in Lestallum. A man of great erudition, he takes copious notes about all sorts of ancient legends, then shares them with his grandson Talcott. :Jared was beloved by all not only for his gentle demeanor, but also for his fierce determination. He took great pride in serving House Amicitia, a family that has given birth to countless Crownsguard captains and Shields of the King over the years. Even in his old age when he could barely walk without aid, Jared stood stalwart in the face of Commander Caligo Ulldor's imperial intimidation and proved himself a defender of the crown in his own right. Niflheim Ardyn Izunia :Though Ardyn was born to become the Founder King of Lucis, fate had other plans for him. Blessed with the power to heal those afflicted with the Starscourge, he traveled the world purging the plague from their bodies by absorbing it into his own. Yet when he stood before the Crystal for judgement, it deemed him unworthy of becoming its Champion, decrying him as impure of heart. Ardyn was cast into exile, shunned by the people who once adored him and condemned by his own flesh and blood. He now seeks revenge of the Lucian bloodline - in particular, on the "True King" chosen to serve as the Crystal's Champion: Noctis Lucis Caelum. Trivia *The Dossiers introduces an in-game model for King Regis, who was previously only seen in prerendered cutscenes. *Prompto's Japanese dossier doesn't mention foster care, simply stating he was taken in by a commoner family. Category:Final Fantasy XV Archives